1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vibroisolating device for absorbing vibration of radiator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A radiator is a kind of tank having a large radiating area, being capable of containing a large quantity of water.
The radiator is mounted in front of an engine for radiating and cooling the cooling water which is circulated to cool an engine and to thereafter be heated. The radiator is cooled by a head wind and driving of a driving fan.
The radiator, being a heavy article, generates vibration when a vehicle is running, which vibration is transmitted to a vehicle body and decreases the comfort and rideability. As a preventive measure for avoiding the vibration from being transmitted to the vehicle body, a vibroisolating device is used to support the radiator on the vehicle body.
FIG. 8 is a schematic drawing for illustrating a structure of a vibroisolating device according to the prior art supporting the radiator in order to cushion the vibration generated from a radiator. The vibroisolating device includes a rubber vibroisolating body 31 inserted and fixed into a fixation jig 30 formed at the vehicle body and a support unit 32 extended from the rubber vibroisolating body 31.
However, there is a problem in that the rubber vibroisolating body 31 has poor durability. In order to prevent the rubber vibroisolating body 31 from being easily broken by the vibration of the continuously vibrating radiator, the support unit 32 is partially inserted by a steel sheet body 33, as illustrated in FIG. 8, to thereby reinforce the strength thereof, such that the vibrating force of the radiator transferred through a support bracket 34 can be absorbed by the steel sheet body 33.
However, there is another problem in that the sheet body 33 can be weakened by corrosion as it is made of steel for reinforcing the strength. In order to prevent corrosion, surface treatment such as plating is performed, which, however, increases the cost. There is still another problem in that adhesion between rubber and steel is not good, and the sheet body 33 should be forcibly and mechanically inserted into the support unit 32 of the rubber vibroisolating body 31.
In accordance with one object of the present invention, there is provided a vibroisolating device for absorbing vibration of a radiator adapted to be mounted to a fixation jig on a vehicle body, the device comprising:
a rubber vibroisolating body inserted into and supported by a fixation jig formed on a vehicle body;
a support portion integrally formed with the rubber vibroisolating body; and
a plastic sheet body integrally injection-molded with the rubber vibroisolating body having an inner protruder buried in the support portion and a support curvature for supporting an upper support bracket of the radiator wherein a bend portion for covering and protecting a tip end of an insertion portion formed at an upper support bracket of the radiator is formed at an upper end of the plastic sheet body.
In accordance with the object of the present invention, there is provided a vibroisolating device for absorbing vibration of radiator, the device comprising:
a rubber vibroisolating body inserted into and supported by a fixation jig formed on a vehicle body;
a support portion integrally formed with the rubber vibroisolating body; and
a plastic sheet body integrally injection-molded with the rubber vibroisolating body having an inner protruder buried in the support portion and a support curvature for supporting an upper support bracket of the radiator.
In accordance with another object of the invention, there is provided a vibroisolating device for absorbing vibration of a radiator adapted to be mounted to a fixation jig on a vehicle body, the device comprising:
a rubber vibroisolating body inserted into and supported by a fixation jig formed on a vehicle body;
a support portion integrally formed with the rubber vibroisolating body; and
a plastic sheet body integrally injection-molded with the rubber vibroisolating body and provided with an inner protruder buried in the support portion and a support curvature for supporting an upper support bracket of the radiator, wherein an upper part of the plastic sheet body is formed with a plurality of resilient pieces formed by a xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d-shaped cut portion at a predetermined interval.